Verdade ou Consequência
by Katniss Lawrence
Summary: Os tripulantes do chapéu de palha decidem fazer uma festa por terem conseguido um peixe gigante para comer. Nesta festa, decidem também fazer uma verdade ou consequência.


Era uma tarde comum. Luffy estava tentando pescar alguns peixes.

– UEAAAAAAH! Por que eu não consigo? Estou faminto...

A barriga dele roncava, mas um ronco que qualquer um que estivesse perto, escutasse. Ele continuava a pescar e reclamar ao mesmo tempo.

– Luffy se você ficar falando alto nenhum peixe você conseguirá.

_(Nami)_

– Mas eu estou faminto Nam-

Der repente, a vara de pescar é impulsionada para frente por um peixe. Mas foi uma imensa força que esse peixe fazia, aparentava ser um peixe bastante grande.

– PEIXE! COMIDA!

Luffy gritava isso enquanto tentava segurar a vara de pescar para não cair no mar pela enorme força do peixe que conseguirá fisgar. Ele puxava até que o peixe caisse no barco, o que não foi muito possivel, pelo fato de que ele era um peixe enorme.

– SUGEEEEEEE que peixe gigante!

_(Luffy)_

– E isso significa?

_(Usopp)_

– FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_(Luffy, Usopp, Chopper)_

– Sanji eu consegui pegar um dos grandes, hoje terá festa!

– Ah, droga Luffy, se fizermos uma festa hoje amanha estará faltando comida novamente.

_(Nami)_

– FESTAAAAAAAA.

Luffy, Usopp e Chopper simplesmente ignoravam o que a Nami estava dizendo. Eles, neste momento, só queriam saber que teria uma festa mais tarde, provavelmente a noite no navio deles.

– FESTAAAAA FESTAAAA!

Luffy, Usopp e Chopper continuavam festejando pelo fato de que teria uma festa mais tarde.

– Ahh, droga a comida vai acabar novamente ...  
(Nami)

– Heh, parece que hoje eu vou ter que cozinhar muito.  
(Sanji)

– HEEEEEEEEY, ZORO! HOJE VAI TER FESTA!  
(Luffy)

Zoro estava dormindo tranquilamente como sempre, até que Luffy berra ao seu lado e ele acordara.

– Hã?

– Hoje vai ter festa! FESTA

– Huh, entendo.

Zoro dava um sorriso malicioso, ele apesar de ser mais quieto, gostava das festas também. Apesar de aparentar um pouco animado para isso, voltava a dormir, ele dormiria praticamente a tarde toda, e só acordaria a noite para a festa ou para treinar um pouco também.

– Hoje tera uma festa?  
(Robin)

– Realmente terá do jeito que o Luffy está animado, ele não irá nos escutar se falarmos que não poderá haver uma festa.  
(Nami)

– Bom, mas não será tão ruim assim. Hih.

– Concerteza Robin, mas amanhã será um longo dia após a festa...

Enquanto isso, Sanji cozinhava o peixe que Luffy havia pescado, feliz. Afinal, todos da tripulação adoravam festas e também Sanji amava cozinhar, era o cozinheiro do bando. Ele preparava bebidas também ótimas para a festa, e parecia que do jeito que ia, usaria tudo que o navio tinha de bom para comer e beber. Passado um tempo, Sanji já havia terminado a comida e já estava começando a arrumar a comida para o banquete da festa.

- Posso comer?  
(Luffy)

– Ainda não, só quando a festa começar, idiota.  
(Sanji)

– ZOROO A FESTA VAI COMEÇAR.

Luffy balançava Zoro animadamente e Zoro acordara atordoado por isso. Mas não importava isso agora. A festa já estava para começar, não já começou. Luffy imediatamente já começou a pegar um pedaço de carne para comer, e assim os outros foram tambem comer esse delicioso banquete que Sanji teria feito.

– Sabe o que seria bom fazermos na festa?  
(Usopp)

– O que o que?  
(Chopper)

– Verdade ou Desafio!  
(Usopp)

– HIHAHAHAHAHA, acho uma ótima idéia!  
(Luffy)

– Então vamos começar!  
(Usopp)

– Como faz isso?

(Nami)

Usopp explica a Nami exatamente como é o jogo, a posição que você fica e tudo mais, então Zoro boceja.

– Brincadeira de criança...

(Zoro)

– Realmente.

(Nami)

– Nami, vamos participar, vai ser interessante.

(Robin)

– ... Tudo bem, então.

– Se a Nami-swan e a Robin-chwan vão participar, eu também irei!

(Sanji)

– Eu não vou, enquanto vocês brincam vou dormir.

(Zoro)

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper e Robin iriam participar. Apenas Zoro que não. Então, eles ficavam em um círculo, e pegava uma garrafa de sake que Zoro havia bebido enquanto estava acordado, e Luffy a pegara para girar. Girava ela com vontade, e ao momento em que ia parando, todos olhavam ansiosos para quem pararia. Parou em Nami → Luffy.

– Eu que pergunto?

– Sim, eu quero consequencia!

(Luffy)

Luffy dizia com tanto entusiasmo que até assustara Nami. Ela não entendia qual o ânimo. Então simplesmente pensava em que poderia perguntar, e começava a olhar para os lados, até que via Robin na roda. Ela não tinha nenhum desafia para ele, apenas uma pergunta. Então, decidida disse:

– Desafio você na próxima vez usar verdade.

– . . .Ahm?

Luffy não entendia com o motivo disso, então apenas concordava e passava para a próxima vez. Eles continuavam brincando, fazendo perguntas e desafios inocentes e bobos, até que para em Nami → Luffy novamente. Dava um sorriso malicioso, e pensava em que palavras poderia dizer ao Luffy. Robin entendeu no momento em que Nami deu seu sorriso, e ficou com um olhar de ânsia, mais forte que a de Luffy para a sua pergunta.

– Bom... Luffy, o que você acha da Robin?

– ... Não entendi.

Pelo jeito, ele realmente não havia entendido, pelo fato de ser meio lerdo. Robin apesar de saber que Nami perguntaria algo do tipo, havia se assustado com a pergunta e tinha ficado um pouco vermelha. Sorte que apenas Nami e Chopper persebeu isto. Nami apenas segurou o riso, e Chopper simplesmente não entendeu nada, também era bastante lerdo.

– Ei ei Nami, explique a sua pergunta!

Luffy estava curioso ao saber de que se tratava a pergunta que Nami se dirigia a ele. Ela bateu a mão em sua testa com um olhar desapontado e desistiu então desta pergunta. Sanji, que havia entendido a pergunta, ia fazer uma reclamação, porém, viu que a Nami havia desistido daquela pergunta, pois já estava pensando.

– Deixa para lá, Luffy,tenho uma que será bem mais interessante!

Mentiu, absolutamente mentiu. Não havia idéia do que poderia dizer a ele, mas queria apenas que ele concordasse com o fato dela desistir da primeira pergunta.

– Bom... Luffy... Qual... é ... o seu tipo de comida favorito?

– Carne.

Luffy havia respondido automaticamente, e era mais que óbvio que carne era o seu tipo de comida favorito. Então Luffy girava novamente a garrafa, até que parava em Usopp → Sanji. Sanji estava com um sorriso de decepção notável. Ele jogava o jogo para simplesmente sair ele e a Nami, ou então a Robin, mas isto não havia acontecido.

– Desafio/Consequência.

– Desafio a você a beijar a Nami!

Usopp dizia isto entre risos, pois sabia que se isto acontecesse, Nami bateria muito em Sanji. Observou a reação de Nami, mas desta vez foi diferente. Era vergonha. Então Sanji foi rapidamente até a Nami e se preparava para beija-la.

– Só selinho.

(Usopp)

Sanji havia ficado um pouco irritado e Nami aliviada, então Sanji dava o selinho e ia voltando rapidamente ao seu ligar até que Nami dera um chute na sua bunda. Ela estava com uma expressão diferente agora. Raiva e vergonha. Usopp ficava com medo, pois ela ia em sua direção, e dava um soco em seu nariz. Luffy ria de tudo mesmo não entendendo praticamente nada da situação.

– Humpf, jogo idiota.

Nami saia do local e entrava para dentro do Merry. Chopper estava com bastante medo dela, até tremia.

– Espere, Nami-swan!

Sanji ia atraz de Nami, para poder ver se conseguia se desculpar dela. Ele havia gostado muito do que tinha acontecido, porém ela para ele não tinha. Sanji demonstrava sentimentos com qualquer mulher que ele considerava bonita, porém com Nami era diferente, era algo mais especial do que isto.

Então, Nami e Sanji haviam saído do jogo. Agora só ficava Luffy, Usopp, Chopper e Robin. Robin aparentava estar se divertido, apesar de ainda não ter jogado. Chopper estava super ansioso para sua vez. Como Sanji saira do jogo e Nami também, Usopp pegava a garrafa e girava. E eles jogavam até ficar tarde demais, e sem preceber, todos haviam dormido, exceto Robin. Ela caminhava até uma determinada parte do navio e avistava Nami, olhando para o mar.

– Será que ele nunca vai perceber que eu o amo?

– Infelizmente não Robin.


End file.
